


The Memory Thief

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories usually just belong to one person. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "As You Were" and "A Tale of Two Audreys"

He'd lived as Vaughn Carpenter for twenty-seven years, a happily married recluse. But now the Troubles were back, and everything was unraveling around the edges. He started to panic.

He thought the woman was Lucy at first. But when she said she couldn't help, his panic surged. She knew his secret. Normally taking someone's memories was the thing that killed them, but hers were strange, only tied on at the corners with thin bits of string. Underneath them ... something dangerous, hiding in the darkness. So he only took the memories he needed. She could keep the rest for herself.


End file.
